Fluffy's Passing
by celrock
Summary: The story of Fluffy's death. Written in dedication of my kitty cat Joey, who died earlier today.
Author's Note: I was hoping to not be posting this story this soon, but sadly, it looks like it's here.

Fluffy's Passing

Summary: The story of Fluffy's death. Written in dedication of my kitty cat Joey, who died earlier today.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, and not sure if he'll make an appearance, but just in case, Peter is owned by TCKing12.

It had been two weeks since Angelica Pickles had made a huge transition in her life. She had graduated from high school at the end of the previous school year, enjoyed one final summer at home, while preparing to head off to college in the fall, and now, it was here. Unfortunately, it wasn't all blue skies and sunshine. Lucky for Angelica, her family was wealthy enough, that she was able to afford an apartment off campus, commuting to the school. This also allowed her to take her white cat Fluffy with her, which was a good thing for two reasons. For one, with how busy her parents were with their jobs, it was highly likely the poor kitty would get neglected and forgotten with Angelica out of the house. Secondly, at Fluffy's previous annual checkup, which had taken place at the end of February of her senior year of high school, Angelica received the news from the doctor that Fluffy's kidney levels were a bit high. They took blood, as Angelica had been noticing that Fluffy was meowing in a way that sounded like she was in pain, so they wanted to see what could be bothering the poor kitty. The vets also noticed she had lost three pounds between the previous year's visit and that year's checkup, which was a course of concern. As well as the kidney levels looking a bit high, there was also some stuff going on with the thyroid, but they would worry about that if she started to show signs of a lack of appetite, which weren't the case at this time. Fluffy was moved to a special diet to help slow down the waining of the kidney function, and to come back in another six months to have another check on her kidneys, where they would do more blood work and see how her levels were doing, as well as weighing her, to see if she gained any weight back.

Angelica finished up her senior year with flying colors, amazed that while at one time, she could care less about school, she had really gotten herself turned around by the end of her high school years, ready to transfer into college, allowing her to make a living, and possibly as much money as her parents someday. Even Fluffy was doing fairly well, and come the six month appointment in August, she had gained back two of the pounds, and her kidney levels hadn't changed much. This put Angelica at ease, as she could take Fluffy with her, and start college, knowing she would be okay, or though she thought. School had only been in session for roughly a week, when Angelica noticed that Fluffy wasn't eating her dry catfood. At first, she thought it was perhaps she was getting use to the new environment of being in the new apartment, but despite this transition, everyday when Angelica got home from her classes, she would find Fluffy curled up on top of her bed. At the end of the week though, she grew concerned when she came home to not find Fluffy on the bed.

She searched high and low for that kitty until she found her, curled up behind the couch in the small living room by the furnace. Concerned, she took Fluffy to the vets, which was a good thing, as they were in a new town, seeing Angelica was attending Harvard Law School, so she got Fluffy a new vet, Doctor Diana, who took more blood work to see what was bothering the kitty. Her thyroid was fine, but her kidney levels were very high. The doctor recommended switching her diet to the canned wet food of what the previous vet had prescribed of the dry food, and she was very much dehydrated, so they gave her fluids via an IV, and an appetite enhancer, which she would take every three days. The vets injected the first dose, but Angelica was given pills to give her once every three days, to help boost her appetite, in hopes she would eat more.

So the second week of school began, and Fluffy was put on to her new diet. The smell of the new canned food nearly made Angelica throw up, but it at least got Fluffy to eat, so she'd tolerate it as best as she could for now. She went back to get more cans of the food in a few days, as she only got enough at first to get through the weekend, and the doctor also noticed that her patassium levels were low, so also prescribed a liquid potassium to give Fluffy twice a day, as well as a pill to stop nausea. So Angelica saw to seeing that Fluffy got her meds everyday, and while sadly, she was too weak to climb on to the bed, preferring to curl up in the carrier she was taken to the vets in, she was eating her food, drinking her water, using the litterbox, and taking her meds without any problem.

It seemed that Fluffy was getting better, until midweek into Angelica's third full week of the college semester. She wouldn't come out for breakfast, and Angelica had to drag her out of her carrier on this particular morning. She had to leave for classes, and she did, despite leaving the beautiful white kitty, lying by her bowls, looking very weak. She returned from her classes later to find that Fluffy had managed to climb back into her carrier, but hardly any food had been eaten, and when she checked the litterbox, Fluffy hadn't gone at all that day. She was also finding since her downfall, she was having more trouble grooming herself, having to clean her up and brush her frequently, even more than normal, as litter would get stuck in her fur. On this particular day though, there was no litter stuck to Fluffy's paws or fur, which really got Angelica concerned. She also noticed the kitty was breezing shallow, and it was hard to even tell if the poor cat was still alive.

No matter, she tried to get Fluffy to eat some tuna fish with no luck, and cuddled with her all evening, finding it difficult to sleep that night, worried her kitty wouldn't be there in the morning. Angelica was greatful she only had an afternoon class the next day, because when Fluffy seemed even more unresponsive the next morning, and was so weak that she collapsed to the floor, draping over Angelica's shoulder no better than an old rag doll, she made an emergency appointment with the vets to have her looked at. She also wasn't sure if she felt comfortable driving to the vets, so had one of her classmates, a nice dark haired girl named Courtney, drive her and Fluffy to the vets, but not without taking a few pictures of Angelica holding Fluffy on her cell phone, seeing that their time together was about to come to an end.

Sure enough, in the car on the way to the vets, while Fluffy was alive when Angelica put her in her carrier, by the time they got to the doctor's, Fluffy had passed on. The vet confirmed it, and told Angelica that fifteen-years-old is old for a cat to live, and she was already a year old when she got her at the young age of three. She agreed to have Fluffy creammated, as she didn't wish to bury her at her temporary home, and she wasn't sure when she would be heading home to Yucaipa, California anytime soon. Along with Fluffy's ashes, she also decided to get a paw print done, and Doctor Diana shaved off some of Fluffy's beautiful white fur and placed it into a ziplock bag for Anmgelica to take home. She also chopped off one of the pigtails, leaving the shiny red bow that Angelica had in tact. As while Angelica had long since stopped wearing pigtails, Fluffy wore them her entire life, or at least, from the time Angelica got her, and did her fur up to match her hairdew at the time.

She paid for the creammation, gathered up Fluffy's fur, and left the vets with tears in her eyes. Courtney drove her back to campus, where she attended her one afternoon class, hardly saying a word, basically taking notes like they were some simple motion of having to eat to survive. Had it not been the third week of classes, she might have skipped class all together, but she had turned herself around, she didn't want to start slacking off now, or else she might try to get away with it all of the time. After class, the melancholy blond headed back to her apartment, where she packed up all of Fluffy's belongings, and put them away in storage. All of the toys, including her little dark blue cotton ball, which she found at sometime or another at her cousin Tommy's house when looking for one of Cynthia's shoes one day, as it had gotten lost the first time she took her kitty over there, right after getting her to show her off to her aunt, uncle, and the babies. It was also when she and Fluffy discovered just how much they had in commen with one another. Both of them had an evil streak, to which Angelica used it to her advantage, only in Fluffy's case, Spike was blamed for all of the mischief that Fluffy had made that particular morning, while her uncle and dad were testing out some new invention that made coffee or something. The memory of that day was quite vague in her mind now, as it happened over fifteen years ago at this point, but nonetheless, if she learned one thing from that day, is that cats and dogs do not get along, hince, when she looked at a picture in one of her photo albums of Fluffy with the bulk of her fur shaved off after spending a weekend at Chuckie's house while she went away with her parents for the weekend. And they left Fluffy there because they had learned from that other time, that she and Spike did not get along.

" _At least this was before the Finsters got Fifi, and later, Pepper, though why I'd trust anybody to take care of that cat other than me is beyond me now._ " Angelica thought to herself, while looking at old photos, staring for a while at the furless Fluffy.

Eventually, all of the hair grew back, but she was such a pitiful sight for a couple of weeks at least, that it was all the poor three-year-old could do to look at her for a while. She did take Fluffy to her aunt and uncle's on Valentine's Day sometime after that, only to find her poor kitty wearing a sweater and covered in punch. This was of her own doing though, when she told the babies that Spike was hit with one of Cupid's arrows, which was true, seeing she had dressed up as Cupid that year, and Fluffy was the only animal to match Spike up with at the time. No matter, she got her revenge on those babies sometime after their trip to Paris, when her mother was hosting a party, and the babies thought Phil and Lil's dad had lost his voice because Fluffy had stolen his tongue. She used this expression to tease the babies and trick them into thinking that Fluffy's favorite food was tongue, and even presented to them Fluffy with a toy that looked like a giant tongue, to make her trick more believable.

This was the last time she recalled getting Fluffy to really interact with the babies, as seems after Spike and Fifi had puppies, and Angelica didn't get to keep one, even though while she's never been much of a dog person, she only wanted a puppy because she was jealous of her cousins and their friends, she backed off on taking Fluffy around the other kids, since there were more dogs around at this point, only asking for a disaster to happen. No matter, while the kitty was never a target of trickery for the younger ones, she was still a loyal furry companion to Angelica for many years. She even recalled at her thirteenth birthday, when she stuffed the invitations for her cousins, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil behind the fridge so she wouldn't have to invite them to her party, only for her mother to find them, and she tricked everybody into making them think Fluffy did it, which didn't fly, as she still had to invite them, and in the end, it was a good thing, as they saved her party, which almost got ruined, thanks to Savanna scheduling her party for the same day.

But now, here Angelica sat, on her bed, now cleaned of cat fur, after vacuuming up the litter, cleaning up the food dishes and putting them away, and getting rid of whatever smelly food was left.

" _The apartment feels so empty._ " Angelica thought, reaching over to the nightstand and picking up her Cynthia doll she brought with her from home.

"Oh Cynthia, why did Fluffy have to die?" Angelica asked, sobbing uncontrollably, letting the tears spill wherever they landed at this point.

She continued to cry, waiting for her doll to let out one of her imaginary answers, as even at eighteen, she still talked to her Cynthia doll when in the privacy of her apartment.

"I know fifteen years is old for a cat, but it doesn't make me miss her any less than had she died at age five Cynthia." Angelica blerted out after a few minutes of crying, acting as if Cynthia had made some comment about the age of Fluffy when she died.

By this time, the sun had gone down, and it was growing late. She would have made herself some supper, but she wasn't hungry, and didn't feel like mingling with others. She even had yet to text her parents and family back home to give them the bad news. All she wanted to do right then, was to be alone. Thrusting her Cynthia doll down on the bed, she slumped back on the pillows, and had herself another good cry, as she cried herself to sleep.

The following morning was especially difficult, as for the longest time, her days started with feeding Fluffy, giving her a brushing, and cleaning her litterbox, or they certainly began with this routine once she entered high school, and now, she felt completely helpless. In time, she knew she would get through this, but for now, she would just have to deal in the best way possible, and always remember, that she'd treasure Fluffy in her memories, for many years to come.

The End

Author's Note: Well there you have it. A parody of what went down with my kitty cat Joey. And sorry if it wasn't some of my finest work, but as you can probably guess, I'm still hurting myself as I wrote this. I did attempt to make some references to a few Rugrats and All Grown Up episodes during that story, and those were, Fluffy vs. Spike from season 1, Babysitting Fluffy from season 5, Be My Valentine, Part 1 from season 6, Cat got your Tongue from season 7, A Tale of Two Puppies from season 8, and the All Grown Up episode, Lucky Thirteen from season 1 of that series. I don't expect anybody to smile at this story, as it was meant to make you cry, but here's hoping my next story is a much happier one, and, well, be looking for more stories, coming sometime soon. And to both, Fluffy, and to my cat Joey, may you both rest, in peace.


End file.
